The House at the End of the Block
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: Everyone chalks it up as just another cliche Halloween set piece, but every Halloween night, the lights come on. Does anyone actually live there? That's what one treat happy Pichu went and found out.


**Hello. It is I. Made this in my bits of free time during this month. My PMD fanfic, Corruptors of Sky, is still in the works, just more slowly. I'm currently doing a self-indulgent art project this month called Incestoween, or 31 Days of Incest. It's a bit self explanatory, one Pokeporn incest pic each day for all of October. It's very time consuming so I've not had much writing time, with this being in the works sense the first of October. It's probably kinda sloppy too being done piece by piece like that. While I work on incest art and slowly progress with the PMD fanfic, please enjoy this spoopy incest I put together in homage to my art project. Because the readers deserve to enjoy some content too.**

* * *

11:30pm, Halloween night. The kids have long since returned home to enjoy their collections of candy and chocolate before bedtime. Most porch lights in the neighborhood have been turned off, signifying that they were no longer accepting visitors. The late night wind blew through the air, the streets practically empty of all life save for a lone anthro Pichu dressed down in typical toilet paper wrappings sloppily draped about his form to simulate a mummy costume. Despite his short stature that his species were known for, this was no mere child. He was a full grown adult male at the prime age of 21 with a huge sweet tooth for chocolates. He always loved Halloween, from the cool autumn gusts to the decorative pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns to the spirit of trick-or-treating.

Yes, Halloween was his favorite holiday of them all. In his paws was a small container designed to look like a pumpkin. Only about a quarter of the little plastic container had candy in it, but he didn't mind. It was during the late hours that any remaining homes giving out candy would be giving away the really good delicacies. The fresh, prime chocolates that were well known name brands full of flavor. He may not collect nearly as much as the kids do early in the night, but what he did get, only a true connoisseur of sweets such as himself could appreciate.

He had hit all the remaining homes offering their treats and was about to head back to enjoy his own little meal when he noticed the home at the end of the block had its lights on. It was the stereotypical sort of Halloween home, separate from the rest of the neighborhood's housing on an entire lot of its own, a creepy looking building at the end of an uphill walkway behind an iron gate. No one knew who lived there, if anyone at all. Everyone chalked it up to the usual 'abandoned spooky house' cliché of Halloween tales and cartoons. But unlike the others of the neighborhood, this Pichu was always fascinated with the house ever since he had first moved in some months ago. Prior to tonight, he used to think maybe the house was abandoned as everyone said whenever he'd ask about it—the lawn appeared to be poorly taken care of with various sizes of grass grown large and small alike and weeds all about. But there he stood, at the gateway to the lone house. He reached for the doorbell and gave it a ring, the gate seeming to respond immediately and open on its own, granting access to the property.

He was quick up the walkway and to the porch, stars of wonder and curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He was very much like a kid when it came to Halloween, his excitement always at its peak during the scary night of sweets and shenanigans. This moment was the very essence of Halloween and he couldn't be any more excited to be possibly the first to see what is behind these closed doors.

He couldn't wait to tell his buddies at work what he would encounter in this house.

Standing at the doorway and getting in position, the Pichu gave the doorbell a ring and held out his pumpkin bag, ready to shout the traditional cheers. A few moments passed and, like the iron gate, the door would open on its own. "Trick or treat!" Pichu would shout instinctively, big smile on his face. "Huh?" He'd tilt his head; how strange, the door opened yet no one was there! Heck, he couldn't even see inside the house, it was pitch black! "Guess I'm going in. Someone has to live here." He would take his first step forward into the black void of the supposed haunted house. The moment he entered, the door would shut itself behind him, the male jumping slightly from the surprise though he knew he should have expected that to happen with all that's been going on thus far.

"Generic spooky house shindig. I love it!" Pichu's eyes sparkled gleefully again. This was easily the best Halloween he'd ever experienced already and his night had only just begun! He'd never been in an authentic, actual haunted house before, only those cheesy ones with the cardboard cutout jumpscares for children at amusement parks. "Hellooooo? Any uhhhh spooky ghosts~? I would like your sweeeets!" Pichu called out, the male practically a walking bundle of bravery as he traversed the darkness of the house. He had to admit that there was something very spine tingling about this place—perhaps it was knowing this was more than likely no fake full of cutouts and animatronics set with code and motion detectors. Theoretically speaking, there could be anything in the darkness with him. It could even be right in front of him and he wouldn't be able to tell with how dark it is. That knowledge only made him that much more thrilled and excited to be here.

"Maybe this place really is abandoned." Pichu sighed, ready to turn and find his way out when the bit of light from the windows suddenly went out and he was completely consumed in the night. "Eh? Who turned out the moon?"

"Trick or treat?" A feminine voice would echo softly through the house around him.

"You want my sweets?" Another would speak up, also feminine but with a touch of sass in its tone.

"My! Big sis, it appears we have a guest~"

"Oh yes, little sis. Our first visitor! How brave, the little fool."

"Hm hm, I must say, he is awfully cute. But is he really just a little kid, big sis?"

"Out alone at this hour? Couldn't be, little sis~"

"Perhaps we should offer our treats to our guest, big sis?"

"But maybe he will enjoy our tricks, little sis~?"

Pichu looked around, head tilted with confusion. These two voices were going back and forth around him, talking about him almost as if he wasn't right there listening to their every word. "Err… you uhh… gonna come out or something? If someone lives here, it'd be kind nice to get some candy. Meeting ya would be pretty neat too."

"My my, little sis. How impatient he is~"

"I do like my boys to be quick in their work, big sis."

"Mmmh and I'll say, I can just taste the Halloween spirit radiating from him."

"Would you say he's the one we've been waiting for, big sis? Shall we~?"

"I think we shall, little sis."

"What are you two talking about? Hello?" Pichu looked around again, but still he couldn't see a thing in the dark. Just then, a brilliant flash of bright light would consume the entire house, Pichu shutting and covering his eyes with a grunt from the sudden burst of illumination. "Gah!"

"Hm hm hm~" One of the voices would chuckle, now sounding close to the chu rather than echoing as if projected from over an intercom. "Midnight approaches, cutie~"

"Then comes Twilight before the sun rises and our magical night ends~" The other voice added from beside him. Pichu groaned, still covering his eyes from the blinding light when he'd feel two pairs of hands feeling up at his chest and sides. He'd tense up stiff, the contact to his body all the proof he needed that whoever else was here was no ghost. They were a physical being capable of touching the living and touch on him they did as they were groping on his chest and hips, kneading the shortstack anthro's femboy figure. Whoever it was touching him up, their intentions were quickly becoming clear as he felt a squeeze down below cupping on his family jewels.

"Wh—what the—!?" He'd gasp and flush red in the face being groped at his balls but wouldn't resist. What a freaky house he'd ended up stepping into! Freaky in more ways than one at that. The hands continued their touches, cupping his orbs, kneading at his slender hips, squeezing his soft ass, what perverse ghosts! Or whoever these two girls were. By now, the 'mummy' chu was springing up between the legs, presenting his excitement to the two females.

"My, what a catch!" The sassy one spoke up first with a deep growl.

"I'll say. Small in size, big where it matters~" The other added, giving her own growl. One of the four hands would then wrap around the Pichu's erection at his base and give it a test squeeze, earning a pleasured gasp out of the electric-type. The hand would caress along his length slowly, pumping up the 7 inches of stiffened mass to his tip and pushing thumb at it, swirling the sensitive head then stroking down back to his base. Pichu's body shook as his dick was teased by the soft hand of one of the two females molesting him, biting his lip and moaning faintly. If only he could see these ghastly gals, but alas the blinding light persisted and he'd not be able to see anything at all for the rest of his days would he dare uncover his eyes.

"Big in size, firm in feel, radiating a potent musky heat..." The sassy female purred and Pichu would feel a squeeze at his heavy testicles. "Oh yeah… the night has only just begun, big boy~"

"Shit… I-I'll say..." Pichu moaned, his cock throbbing with approval from the pleasant teases the two girls were gracing him with. A droplet of precum formed at the tip of his girth as he'd feel a firm squeeze at his base before two tongues would attack either side of his dick. "Hhh—f-fuck..!"

"Mm hm hm, I do believe we've teased enough, don't you agree big sis~?"

"I do, little sis. Three whole years we've hungered for a male and we picked up a fun sized stallion~"

"E-eheh, I wouldn't go _that_ far, now..." Pichu's blush only darkened from the gals' compliments. Their tongues trailed upwards along his length before meeting at his tip where both females would lock lips and begin a dance and twirl of their tongues with the electric-type's cock head in the center of their heated french kissing session. He'd tremble hard, groaning aloud as they suckled, slurped, and made out with his dick and each other. "H-Hhhholy shiiiit… you girls are awesome..."

"Mmnhh, sounds like we've still got it, big sis~" The sassy one started, adding a sloppy kiss on the Pichu's tip.

"Oh yes, though I must wonder how much endurance our little friend has. Let's hope he can satiate us, little sis~" The older female retorted and took the male into her maw, beginning to bob up and down the entirety of his meat. Pichu would arch his back and moan aloud, throbbing in the female's mouth while she slurped hungrily at him, showing no mercy in the force of her suckles to him. The younger sister would move down to lap and kiss along his heavy sac.

"O-Only one way to find out, eh~?" Pichu gritted his teeth, fortunate that he'd coincidentally happened to have gone the entire week without blowing some steam, so to speak. With his job keeping him busy and the excitement of Halloween coming up then, he just couldn't find a moment to get a paw between the legs. This left him with plenty to give in both quantity and endurance but it also left him feeling rather sensitive down below so he probably wouldn't last too long in the first of what he could only assume to be many sessions.

"I like the way you think, chu boy~" The younger sister chuckled and would lap along his orbs while her paws cup his lush ass cheeks and knead at them. She'd spread the chu's backside, thumb teasing at his pucker while continuing to kiss and suck at his balls, the older sister still going to town milking away at his big dick. Pichu was in bliss, being worked by a pair of horny gals and yet the experience was rather bittersweet as he couldn't even see the pair of girls working him up.

Time seemed to matter less and less with each passing moment, seconds and minutes blending together seamlessly as all focus was put towards the pleasure the girls gave him. More precum spilled from his length, coating the hungry older sister's tongue as it swirled his tip again. "Mmnn, your flavor thickens, cutie. Are you ready to pop~?"

"Fffuucking… nngrrhh, I-I'm gettin' there, girls..." He'd warn the pair, his hips starting a light buck at the fem's maw and a grind into the other female teasing at his tailhole with her thumb. Excitement grew in the couple as their arousal spiked with the anticipation of being fed and laced with a male's seed, tongues assaulting his genitals with renewed vigor. The older fem slurped down to his base and began a strong suction while the younger gal had her tongue dragging over his sensitive sac while her thumb pushed its way pass his tight star, sinking quite deep into his anal cavern and wriggling along, pushing upon his upper walls and brushing the male's prostate in its path. The Pichu tensed and back arched with a loud growl as his pleasure hit new heights with the two females' increased efforts working him over so well, powerful throbs signifying just how close he really was to that sweet, much needed first release of many. "Shit! It's...f-fffuck I'm…! I-I'm—g-ggrRRRH!" He could barely speak through the pleasure, trying to give his final warning but couldn't pass feral growls and loud moans. The first rope of rich nut caught the fem off guard, her eyes widening as her throat took a powerful splatter of thick dick milk before she'd tap her sister's shoulder and both would pull away and begin trailing tongues up and down the chu meat quickly while the two took a shower of white, the male's hips bucking, fucking the air with each shot that hosed down the two sluts before him.

Oh, if only he could see the looks on their faces as he lathered them in fat strings of male juice. The pent up shortstack growled almost angrily with the raw pleasure that consumed him, near half a minute passing before the potent boy reached conclusion on his orgasm. The two girls were absolutely painted! They'd embrace and began another heated make out session, once again with dick between their lips, assaulting the male's sensitive glands with an endless swarm of swirling, dancing tongues amid their steamy, incestuous moment of passion. Moans sounded from all three, fingers dipping into either swelled, drooling canals of the two gals while they kissed and Pichu being heavily stimulated at his sensitive cock head by smooches and slurps.

"G-Girls… aaggh g-goddamn..." Pichu moaned, certainly loving the situation he found himself in. In all his years of his late night trick-or-treating tactic, never had he found himself getting a blow for wanting candy. This was the kind of thing that only happened in cheesy, staged pornos and some horny Pokemon's fantasy fan fictions! And yet here he was, standing before two, more than likely, very attractive females that were making out on his dick and surely with faces painted a fresh coating of pearly off-white. Why must they cut his vision with this blinding light? There was so much stimulation to be had from sight and he was being robbed of part of this experience!

"Mmmwah~ I believe we've kept our big chu waiting long enough, don't you agree big sis?" The sassy girl smirked, the two having pulled from their kiss and his dick though she'd steal one last slurping at his tip for some more flavor.

"Oh yes, that's right! We've had our lights blazing this entire time! Poor chu must be _dying_ to see his babes~" The older sister spoke with an obvious lust dripping in her tone. "Open up, handsome." The lights would begin to dim and the Pichu would slowly uncover his eyes, the blinding white having toned down to a more appropriate moonlit glow. He would open his eyes, easily able to adjust to the much more faint, dull lighting as he'd be exposed to a real sight for sore eyes.

On their knees before him were a Gourgeist and a Mega Banette. The Gourgeist gal was a very bottom heavy beauty to behold, her hips so wide she could birth children with great ease. Her thighs thick and plush would make for great pillows. And speaking of pillows, her ass was **huge**! Plump and juicy, looked like it would bounce and jiggle with her every step and movement. The anthro fem seemed to wear nothing but a dark brown one piece that covered her soft B-cup breasts down to her legs with a jack-o-lantern design on the front. She had a very delicious pear shaped figure that had the male throbbing with a hunger to do so much to her. Her gorgeous pumpkin-pink had bangs that covered her right eye and also flowed down to her hips from the sides and functioned like hands in replacement of her species' lack of actual upper limbs. Her skin was a fair and admirable chocolate-brown that really perfected her look. That single, glowing yellow eye gazed up to him with an adorable blush mostly covered with his own spunk that had most of her cute face and quite some of her hair too.

Beside her was the ever so attractive Mega Banette that looked very much like many of the images of them he'd browse on Pokeporn websites. Hot pink skin with a jacket-like design that was unzipped and hiding nothing. Huge FF-cup breasts with the perfect mixture of natural sag and juicy roundness that rested snugly above a soft, slightly pudgy belly and went down into familiar wide, baby bearing hips and a **fat** ass worthy of an endless breeding and ravaging. Her thighs lush and plump going into thigh highs matching her black and gold zipper jacket. She had a long tongue that could coil his entire dick and jerk him off if wanted, a seductive smile upon her black furred face just as laced white with his cum as the other female.

His cock swelled even bigger than it already was as he received that visual stimulation he so badly craved. Not only were these gals working him up good, they were as sexy as they come. "Looks like somebody's enjoying the view~" She spoke up with a smirk, stroking his length slowly with a hand while the two gazed up at him with looks of sexual hunger. "Never seen a pair of gals this sexy, have ya big chu~?"

"N-No… holy shit..." Pichu's cheeks were flushed red. He was absolutely infatuated with the pair. He couldn't take his eyes off of them! He wanted to do everything to them both, make them squeal and scream. Make them all his. "I-I..."

"Shhh..." The Gourgeist shushed the male, placing a finger over his lips. "Don't speak, handsome… just act." The pair pulled away from the male's arousal, admiring the little Pichu and his hefty package. "You have all of _Midnight_ and _Twilight_ to indulge in~" The ghostly gals sat side-by-side of each other, thick thighs pressed and their hungry gazes starting upon the Pichu's own. "Will you be our _Dusk_ to complete the night~?"

Pichu didn't respond. He only continued to gaze upon the two gals who had offered themselves, still processing everything that has happened thus far. He only came here out of curiosity and his passion for the spooky and scary holiday and now he found himself dick out in front of two undeniably beautiful gals who had essentially pledged their bodies to his every whim and desire for the rest of the night.

Halloween is really something.

Without a second thought, the horny male would act upon his sexual hunger. He'd start with repositioning the two girls, both obliging to his silent will as they'd soon find themselves laying upon one another. Mega Banette had been placed back to the ground with legs raised and spread, exposing her swelled and moist labia. Gourgeist atop of her, the two pressed belly to belly, the voluptuous pumpkin female's flat chest squishing Banette's massive mammaries. Immediately, the two slutty gals were interlocked at the tongues in a heated, lust driven battle. Their juicy cunts squished together, grinding aggressively at one another, their lust emanating with the sound of wet smacks and squelching rubs. Pichu stood before the horny girls on presentation solely for him, admiring the view yet again and letting the two sisters indulge in one another's bodies before he'd intervene in their incestuous dance of both upper and lower lips. He's slip his fat girth between their pussies, essentially hotdogged on both upper and underside of his erection by the ghostly females' cunnies. He'd then begin his thrust, grinding roughly at the two girls, all three sharing moans of bliss as they were both fucked by the male at once in a sense.

"Aah! What a stud we've captured, big sis~!" The Gourgeist would moan to her loving partner only to be silenced again with another kiss. She'd happily indulge in her sister, both making out again while they'd grind into each other, effectively grinding upon Pichu's dick as he'd pump and graze their dripping folds, heavily lubricating himself base to tip for what he had planned next.

He'd pull his hips back and begin to line himself up, grazing the tip of his dick over Gourgeist's plump folds, winning additional shudders out of the frisky fem. Prodding her slippery cunt, he'd waist no more time and plunge forth with all his might, burying to the hilt in her slick canal. Both let out carnal cries of pure ecstasy, Pichu feeling an intense warmth wrapped around his every inch like a silken fleshy cloth. Every movement of the ghostly fem's tunnel tickled his dick with stimulation, the chu's eyes shut tight hugging at the large mass of ass in front of him while he ground his hips into hers, stirring about in her cunt.

"Oohh **fuck**!" The lascivious pumpkin fem cried, her back arching and pushing her ass back on the male, clenching her walls around his dick while the horny male began his rut at her body. Her heavy ass wobbled with each impact upon it, the audible clap and smack of hips to booty sounding with her euphoric cries and his feral grunts. Her sopping wet pussy milked the male plunging through her breeding tunnel, eyes rolled back and tongue drooped while the Banette cupped her sister's fat ass and groped roughly at those jiggling cheeks. "B-Big sis...hooohh shiiit—h-he's fucking incredible~! Yes! Slam my ass!" She was in a new world of pleasure, the pent up female riding out every second of their wild mating with orgasmic glee. Her cunt would constrict and grip the male, climax already consuming Gourgeist's figure, her frame quaking visibly atop her older sister as she was rattled to the core by Pichu cock lavishing her lower half.

Pichu's hips kept their rapid pace of wild humps, his rhythm sloppy and lost to pleasure, moving at a fluctuating pace of whatever his body's limits would allow. "Fuck..! So damn **tight**!" He'd grunt aloud, burying himself balls deep and resting in the ghost-type. The Gourgeist's body continued to quake in orgasm, hosing down the male's dick with her juices squirting and spilling while she'd moan and scream for him. The chu would then tug himself reluctantly from her delightful pussy, his dick painted with her clear fluid, glistening in the moonlight and aiming himself lower, grazing the Mega Banette's honey pot and winning a surprised gasp out of the fem before he'd take the plunge all the way to his base.

"**By the stars—MMMH!**" She'd scream with glee, her cunt as needy and fiery as that of Gourgeist's. The luscious MILF-figured female clenched firm at the dick invading and spreading her wide, her more sensitive body splashing him in nectar as she'd cum on his dick from the first thrust. The horny male was high on arousal and gave the gal no time to adjust or properly ride out her climax, going at his quick fuck in and out, back and forth breeding the luscious slut milking him for all he's worth. "YES! Right there, fuck me there! Arceus, little sis, his dick is **big**!" The Pichu felt his ego being stroked as firm as his dick was in the silky confines of ghostly pussy, every constriction grappling him piling up his pleasure. His paws held Gourgeist's large ass for balance while he ravaged the other gal pinned beneath the pumpkin Pokemon, kneading rough at that massive pillow of an ass as he assaulted the other, having both pairs of cheeks clapped and jiggling from the Pichu's ministrations.

A devious smirk would cross the male's face as he'd squeeze Gourgeist's plush backside and spread her cheeks, exposing her soaked, fat cunt and the lovely, tight pucker above those delicious lips. "Mmhh, we can't have you coming down from that pleasure high now, can we~?" He would tease the pumpkin with a firm smack upon her fat ass before burying his face between those pillowy mounds and his tongue into the fiery tunnel that is her tailhole. Gourgeist's back arched with a sharp gasp and a firm grind into the Pichu's face as the sudden pleasure attacked her and thrust deep inside her cave. Pichu would growl deeply, tongue vibrating within her while he would wriggle the organ deep and drag across her sensitive walls. Her flavor was about as he expected, pumpkin spice with a hint of sweet Mago berry.

Her ass was heavenly! Large, cushiony plumpness with an incredible taste to boot? Pichu never wanted to leave this house. He'd keep with that rapid fuck against Banette's hips, loving their shared cries of ecstasy mixing with the occasion smack and slurp of sloppy french kissing between the two sisters. They'd also keep up their grinding into each other and, by relation, onto Pichu's body, holes clenching on the organs assaulting them. Pichu moaned aloud into Gourgeist's juicy booty, eyes shut and paws feeling her up endlessly, gropes, spanks, and smacks keeping her fat ass wobbling and rippling on his face while his hips kept Banette's ass doing the same at his lower half, the three in a shared state of total euphoria. Precum painted Banette's already drenched walls while she clenched powerfully around him, another splash of juice hosing down Pichu's big dick as she'd climax roughly upon his dick again.

"YES! F-**FUUCK!** Cumming, I'm cumming!—Mmmhhn!" Her orgasmic cries were muffled by her younger sister's lips, the two sharing yet another steamy swapping of tongue and saliva, their grinding becoming all the rougher as one rode a heavy orgasm while taking a ravaging and the other was felt up, spanked good, and eaten hard. Pichu watched the two slutty fems while he remained at the receiving end of their intensifying relief, each motion and moan being taken in by the frisky male in both body and ego.

With the older ghost-type having splashed his dick now, he'd once again reluctantly tug from her fiery perfection and move his face from that lovely pumpkin ass in order to angle himself high to line up with that now moistened Gourgeist ass and grind teasingly upon it. She'd yelp as she felt the male aimed rather high, poking at her back door and lathering it with his precum and both girls' accumulated juices. "Y-You animal~! You wouldn't dare—oohh f-fuck! How **barbaric**~!" She cried with a sloppy open smile, drooling on herself as she'd buck her ass back against the chu, grinding down hard that spire of breeding meat as it plunged through her anal passage all the same as he did her pussy. He'd hilt with relative ease, the saliva and precum working great as lube for the pent up pair as they'd start to fuck each other senseless with a very horny Banette waiting patiently below and still riding out the afterglow of her own recent additional release. Her pussy throbbed with sensitivity and desire, the spent female still far from satisfied while she watched her sister take a real drilling into her body, though couldn't tell what hole the Pichu was ravaging. It didn't matter to her, as long as her sister was getting a good dicking and she was creaming herself and getting creamed too.

"I...ffuuck, I can't hold it..!" Pichu warned the pair, his second climax finally approaching as he drilled the pumpkin gal's plump ass, the audible pap, smack, and slap of hips to ass sounding louder. With the pleasure getting out of control, his body would start to release the sensation through other means than gasps and moans, his cheek pouches sparking up and sending weak sparks into his cock to attack the fem's sensitive walls. The Gourgeist would let loose an orgasmic scream from the sudden skyrocket in sensation, the lightning rod assaulting her anal canal sending her over yet again, her juices splashing down her cunt and Banette's as well while she grinds roughly onto her sister, their fat pussies pushed and making out, engorged clits swirling together. They both shook wildly in a mess of ecstasy, one fem cumming hard while the other was getting worked up again and the chu behind them was going to town on fat pumpkin ass.

"Inside! C-Cum inside our pussies!" The pair would plead, grinding and wiggling their asses onto the Pichu. He'd groan aloud, wanting nothing more than to please these lovely ladies who have blessed him with the best night of fright he could ever ask for. He'd quickly tug himself from that perfect heart-shaped ass and aim low to spear himself home in slick pumpkin pussy, back arched with a loud groan as he was immediately clung onto and milked roughly for all he's worth.

"Oohh FFFUUCK!" He'd roar and let loose a wild Thundershock, the sparks assaulting both of their cunts, targeting the juiced up folds and their swelled clits, winning shared cries from the pair as they'd each hit yet another orgasm, all three riding out heavy climaxes. While they gushed him down with their clear fluid, he hosed down Gourgeist's internal fire with long strings of thick Pichu cream, each rope shot from his dick followed with a hard buck against her. He'd feed five fat spurts into her womb before he'd tug out, as reluctant as always, and bury himself in the Mega Banette's fat cunt just as the next rope fired, slamming to her cervix and kissing tip to her fertile sanctuary. Five strong shots for her as well and the chu would then pull free again and slip himself between their pussies, hotdogging both girls and thrusting between their swelled sexes, the remains of his pent up release showering their chests and faces in rich white male milk.

Upwards of half a minute would pass before the Pichu would finally calm from his orgasmic release, his dick twitching angrily having painted both girls healthily with his nut. He'd pull away from them, still throbbing as aroused as ever and slump back onto his rear, panting and looking at his work. The two gals were just as much an exhausted wreck of sex and pleasure yet they were still as turned on and aroused. Lips locked between sisters yet again as they'd scoop up chu juice and snowball it between their mouths, grinding their creamed pussies together as they too would essentially snowball his spunk around. "You girls...hooooly fuck..."

"Mmhh, you've given us a real run for our money, little big fella..~" The Banette would speak up between idle moans. Gourgeist would roll over off of her sister, the two laying side by side and basking in the afterglow. "It has been so long since we've had a male. Even longer since the last fuck as good as you~"

"W-Well… I was caught off guard, I hadn't busted a good one in a while myself." He blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously. The two gals looked to each other than nodded.

"We have come to an agreement… As you know, a night is not only Twilight and Midnight. We are missing one more." Gourgeist would speak up, the two now sitting up with the chu.

"Oh? I'm listening." His blush wouldn't fade, the horny male unable to take his mind off of the pair of sexy females in front of him.

"Mhmm… however, with this proposal comes a catch..."

"Let me have it, girls." He smiled reassuringly at them, ready to agree to just about anything if they were about to offer what he thought they were.

"If you are willing to give you life to us… to live as we do as spirits of Halloween night… we would love to make you the Dusk to our Twilight and Midnight~" The two were on their knees before the male, looks of longing and desire meeting his own gaze. He was quick to nod in agreement to their offering. He had nothing to lose by giving up his current life. Being a simple male with a simple life, tossing those worries to be a spirit of his favorite holiday? And to live alongside two beauties such as these girls?

"I accept your proposal. I will be the start to your long nights of frisky hauntings and alluring dauntings~" He'd stand and plant kisses on both gals' lips, his tail wagging with a newfound excitement.

"Then in that case… allow us to welcome you to the ghostly world of Hallows' Eve~"

…

11:30pm, Halloween night. The kids have long since returned home to enjoy their collections of candy and chocolate before bedtime. Most porch lights in the neighborhood have been turned off, signifying that they were no longer accepting visitors. The late night wind blew through the air, the streets practically empty of all life save for a lone anthro Pichu dressed in a red cloak reaching to her knees with attached hoodie draped over her head. Despite her short stature that her species were known for, this was no mere child. She was a fresh adult female at the ripe age of 18 with a passion for thrillers. She always loved Halloween, from the scary, haunting movies to the terrifying haunted house interactives.

Yes, Halloween was her favorite holiday of them all. In her paws was a small straw basket perfecting her costume. Only about a quarter of the little basket had candy in it, but she didn't mind. It was during the late hours that any remaining homes giving out candy would be giving away the popular name brand delights. The richest milk chocolates, the chewiest gummies, the smoothest caramels full of flavor! She may not collect nearly as much as the kids do early in the night, but what she did get, only a true connoisseur of flavors such as herself could appreciate.

She had hit all the remaining homes offering their treats and was about to head back to enjoy her own little meal when she noticed the home at the end of the block had its lights on. It was the stereotypical sort of Halloween home, separate from the rest of the neighborhood's housing on an entire lot of its own, a creepy looking building at the end of an uphill walkway behind a rusty old iron gate. Some had spoke of having seen a Pokemon take step into the mysterious home a year ago but had never returned, though it may have just been their imaginations. In the end, everyone chalked it up to the usual 'abandoned spooky house' cliché of Halloween tales and cartoons. This Pichu would not be deterred, however, as she was vastly curious in what truly lied behind those closed doors.

She would arrive at the rusted iron gate, ringing the lone bell in hopes that it still worked. It seemed her prayers were answered as the gate would open itself with an audible creak and groan. She was quick up the walkway and to the porch, stars of wonder and curiosity sparkling in her eyes. She was very much still child-like when it came to Halloween, her excitement always at its peak during the scary night of sweets and shenanigans. This moment was the very essence of Halloween and she couldn't be any more excited to prove the myths of the disappearing Pokemon right or wrong.

Standing at the doorway and getting in position, the Pichu gave the doorbell a ring and held out her basket, ready to shout the traditional cheers. A few moments passed and like the rusted gate, the door would open on its own. "Trick or treeeeaat~!" Pichu would shout with a burst of childish joy, big smile on her face. "Trick or treat? Hey… what gives?" She'd tilt her head; how strange, the door opened yet no one was there! Heck, she couldn't even see inside the house, it was pitch black! "Well, I came here for candy and mysteries. In, I go?" She would hesitate slightly at first but take her first step forward into the black void of the supposed haunted house. The moment she entered, the door would shut itself behind her, the youthful female jumping slightly from the surprise though she knew she should have expected that to happen with all that's been going on thus far.

Conflicting feelings of fear and excitement welled up within her. This was so cool! A possible real haunted house? Real dangers, real scares, real ghosts even! It was the kind of thrills she lived for! Yet were it all real, those thrills came with the usual risks and dangers. A shiver ran up her spine as the realization set in for her. She felt the disturbing sensation of being watched in the darkness. It shook her up to no end but she dared not leave without at least a shred of proof in this 'missing Pokemon' story. She'd walk aimlessly and blindly in the black space, hoping to find a light switch or anything to illuminate the way.

As she'd walk, three sets of eyes would watch on, easily able to see her in full within the darkness. The female pair would lick their lips as the male of the trio would smirk with an obvious perverse intent and reach a paw down south to feel upon himself.

"This place is givin' me the creeps… I love it!" The Pichu fem would talk to herself, looking to and fro as if she could see anything. "Helloooooo? Mysterious Pokemon, are you in heeere? Any ghosts around either?" She would begin to call out, hoping to find any signs of life.

"I believe that's our calling card, girls~?" A voice would speak from the darkness, alerting the Pichu that she wasn't alone. Her fur stood on end and she went stiff as her nerves immediately caught up to her.

"Hm hm, I do believe so, darling~ We've been summoned." Another voice would intervene, this one feminine in tone. Two ghosts? There were two!?

"Oh ho ho, and might I add she is quite a catch~! Reminds you of a certain someone, does it not, big sis?" A third voice!? A second feminine one, and rather sassy in its tone at that!

"Th-Three ghosts? W-Where are you? Who are you? A-Are you friendly?" The Pichu fem quivered and shook with a newfound terror. The three would share a hearty laugh at her expense before a blinding light consume the darkness. The electric mouse quickly covered her eyes with a yelp, dropping her basket on the ground and spilling some of her candy.

"Uwaa!" She'd cry from the sudden visual assault. As she hid her eyes from the flash of illumination, she'd feel pairs of paws start feeling up on her body, causing her to gasp sharply and throw her paws down to try and swat them away. Fortunately, the blinding light had faded to a much more tolerable dim glow and her eyes would widen in a state of shock. Standing before her where indeed three ghosts! But… by golly were they **sexy!** A Mega Banette as luscious as can be. A Gourgeist with the perfect pear shaped figure and one hell of a booty. And a Pikachu, toned muscles under soft fur, and what had to be at least 10 inches of breeding flesh standing tall between his legs.

The Pichu female would feel a sudden, overwhelming lust overtake her as if the three otherworldly beings before her were a sort of visual aphrodisiac. She could only imagine the pleasures that chu could give her, the sensations of being smothered by massive Banette tits or sat on by that huge Gourgeist ass!

She couldn't wait to tell his buddies at school what she had encountered in this house.


End file.
